My Shadow
My Shadow es el sexto y último capítulo de A Crooked Mile, el tercer episodio de The Wolf Among Us. Desarrollo ACM At The P&P.png ACM On The Phone.png ACM Unwelcome Company.png Bigby Wolf y Snow White van al Pudding and Pie en búsqueda de Crane. Allí está Georgie Porgie hablando por teléfono, y que al encontrar a la pareja les increpa: *Out of my way *Where's Crane?! *him (Georgie Porgie recordará eso) *... ACM Mr. Clean.png ACM SB Pissed.png ACM Wind-Up.png Sin ayuda del proxeneta, la pareja oye al propio Crane amenazando a alguien tras una puerta. Se trata de Nerissa, presenciando la escena una Vivian que le pide que se detenga, al no poder ayudarla. Wolf interviene: *Get away from her! *Crane *You're under arrest *... Crane defiende su inocencia, esperando que el anillo ayude a que las chicas revelen la verdad. Sin embargo, Bigby le interrumpe: *Talk won't save you *The ring won't work *him *... ACM Suspicious Noises.png ACM We Have A Problem.png ACM Tell Me What You Know.png Tras decirle que el anillo no tiene poderes, Crane sigue escéptico e intentar usarlo contra Nerissa. A continuación se muestra abatido, ya que quiere conocer la identidad del asesino de las mujeres. Luego afirma que su plan ocurre durante demasiado años, aunque no fue él quien realizó los crímenes. Wolf intervendrá: *We found the photos *You screwed up *What happened to you? *... ACM Shaking Nerissa.png ACM Omigod Bigby.png ACM Completely Innocent.png La conversación continúa con White pensando que él no fue el autor de los hechos, pudiendo responder: *He's guilty *What do you mean? *How do you know? *... Snow continúa diciendo que sí puede creer que sea el responsable de la malversación, pero su personalidad no concuerda con la de un asesino de mujeres. Bibgy Wolf podrá responderle: *No, he's the killer *He's prime suspect *He knows more than he's saying *... ACM You Got The Power.png ACM You Gotta Believe Me.png ACM Too Long.png Si Bigby dice que no es el asesino, pero sabe más de lo que está contando, la siguiente respuesta será: *We'll find out *I don't know *This is bigger than Crane *... Si por otro lado, sigue afirmando que es el asesino, tendrá que convencer a Snow con motivos: *Everything points to him *He's a sick pervert! *He's a embezzer *... En cualquiera de los dos casos, Snow White le informará a Ichabod Crane que se le imputa el delito de malversar los fondos de Fabletown. Si Lobo siguió diciendo que todas las pruebas apuntan a él; su siguiente respuesta será: *Its still evidence! *Why are you defending him? *Fine, embezzlement *... ACM Vivian's Not Buying It.png ACM No Regrets.png ACM Better Than You.png Tras esto; si la primera vez Bigby no afirmó que era el asesino, o si tras hacerlo dijo que era un mentiroso, su siguiente intervención será: *And suspicion of murder *You're lucky Snow is here... *Get up *... Sea cual sea su deseo, Snow le cortará para recalcarle que debe respeto a ella y a la Oficina, por lo que debe obedecer órdenes. Crane les ataca verbalmente, admitiendo su superioridad a la hora de trabajar frente a la de ellos: *his nose (Crane recordará eso) *We're better than you *You're going to prison *... ACM Snow Dissatisfied.png ACM Black Car.png ACM Bad Sign.png Finalmente la pareja se lo lleva detenido por la puerta trasera. Ya en el callejón, son bloqueados por un coche que se detiene ante ellos. En otro lado del callejón aparcan de nuevo dos coches, saliendo del primero los Tweedle y del otro una mujer desconocida. Esta mujer reclama a Crane para ellos, ya que su trabajo era llevárselo a Crooked Man. Bigby le responderá: *Who are you? *What do you want? *Get out of my way *... ACM Into The Alley.png ACM Roadblock.png ACM Trapped.png Snow White se reafirma en su autoridad y le obliga a dejarles paso, aunque finalmente se revela como Bloody Mary. Luego Bigby continúa con el pulso: *Crane is in my custody *Fuck off *Wrong day to pull this *... ACM Whatcha Got There.png ACM Tweedles In The Alley.png ACM Revolver Reload.png Bloody Mary, al ver que no van a colaborar, deja el lugar para los gemelos actúen. Ahí empieza un quick time event, cuya primera acción es esquivar el primer tiro. No obstante, luego Wolf recibe una serie de disparos de la pareja, dejándole en el suelo. ACM Property of the CM.png ACM That's Not How This Works.png ACM Don't Test Me.png ACM What's That Thing.png ACM Hand Him Over.png ACM Told Ya.png ACM Fuck It.png ACM Cornered.png ACM Unloading.png ACM Bigby Shot A Lot.png ACM Smug Tweedles.png ACM Bigby Not Dead.png Una vez vuelto a la conciencia, las siguientes acciones consisten en recuperarse y avanzar hacia los gemelos. A medida que recibe más disparos, Bigby Wolf va perdiendo su estado mundano y mostrando el aspecto de animal, para temor de sus enemigos. Finalmente llega hacia donde se encuentran, y después de un tenso enfrentamiento debe tomar la decisión importante de matar o dejar con vida a Dum: ACM In Over Your Heads.png ACM Shotguns Aimed.png ACM Undaunted.png ACM Almost There.png ACM Not Even My Final Form.png ACM You're Screwed Now.png ACM Scared Tweedles.png ACM Dum Ready.png ACM The Claw.png ACM Dum Clawed.png ACM Dee Defense.png ACM Against The Wall.png ACM Come At Me.png ACM Bocce.png ACM Uneven Fight.png ACM Dum Decision.png ACM Dum Spared.png ACM Dum Throat Grab.png *Dum (mataste a Tweedle Dum) *Him Go (dejaste vivir a Tweedle Dum) Sea cual sea su elección, Snow White habrá observado asombrada la escena. Luego Bloody le da un tiro certero a Wolf, que se queda en el suelo. A continuación saca un hacha de su vehículo, dispuesta a acabar del todo con su vida. El jugador deberá reaccionar si quiere evitar este hecho. ACM Found Your Throat.png ACM Dum Dead.png ACM Big Bad Wolf.png ACM Shocked Snow.png ACM Mary Revolver.png ACM Silver Bullet.png ACM Axe Drag.png ACM Taking A Stand.png ACM Just Take Him.png Antes de que finalice, Snow le pide que se detenga. Luego negocia intercambiar la vida de Wolf por llevarse a Crane, aunque el detective puede intervenir: *Snow, stay out of it! *Just get out of here! *Don't do this! *... ACM Mary Ax.png ACM CM First Glimpse.png ACM Crooked Man Hand.png ACM Got A Stomach Ache.png ACM Everything Went Wrong.png ACM Crane's No Killer.png Independientemente de la respuesta, Crooked Man bajará la ventanilla de su coche para que vayan junto a él. Finalmente cumplen con el trato, y Crane se va hacia el coche, afirmando Bloody que él no es el asesino y que se verán próximamente. ACM Broken Arm.png ACM Out With The Old.png ACM We'll Be In Touch.png ACM Peeking.png ACM Aftermath.png Vídeo thumb|center|670 px (Desde 1:52) Categoría:Capítulos de A Crooked Mile